Never Forgoten Melody
by Leona's-Diary
Summary: It's Hinata's birthday and Kiba asks Naruto to give Hinata a present for him. When Naruto goes to see her he figures out something about Hinata he never knew, NaruHina


**Never forgotten Melody**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Authors note: Sorry for not updating for a while, I haven't had time. What with the baby sister and school work… I just get caught up! This is just going to be a cute one shot, Please review and tell me what you think! They are 16 in this story, just so you know.

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

Sorry again and enjoy:

Naruto's POV

Naruto was at the training grounds practicing his Tai-jutsu skills when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Naruto," Called the voice from behind him. It was a guy's voice, and then he heard some barking… _'Strange who do I know that has a dog?_' Naruto asked mentally (how can he not know anyway on with the story). He turned too see who it was.

"Oh, hey Kiba what's up?" Naruto asked him. _'I wonder what he wants,'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Can you do me a favor? Usually I wouldn't ask but…" He started.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I have to help my mom with something, and then I have to train… seeing as you already have, can you give this Hinata for me?" Kiba explained/asked. He held out a box wrapped in purple wrapping paper, with a black bow on top. _'I wonder what that's for,' _he thought.

"Sure but, why are you giving Hinata a present?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face. Kiba looked at him dumbly before responding.

"… Don't you know? It's her birthday, duh!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Well SOR-RY! Ok, I'll give it to her," Naruto replied. _'I never really talk to Hinata so this is not going to be fun; it's not that I don't like her. I just don't know her that well,'_ Naruto thought, explaining it to himself.

"Thanx and tell Hinata I said Happy Birthday! C ya," He exclaimed while walking away. Naruto just shrugged and headed towards the Hyuuga Manor.

_At the Hyuuga Manor- **Still Naruto's POV** _

He came up to the gate of the Hyuuga Manor and met the guards there.

"Stat your purpose," One of the guards said with no emotion at all.

"I'm here to give this Birthday present to Hinata," Naruto explained. _'Man poor Hinata lives here, with guys like this running around? I mean come on this guy is so… so… boring!'_

"Ah, you're here to see Lady Hinata. Alright, just go up to the door, knock and one of the maids will let you in," He told Naruto flatly.

"Ok!" Naruto exclaimed as he put his arm behind his head. _'If all the people in the Hyuuga Manor are like this, this is not going to be fun at all!' _The guy opened the gate and let him in. He walked threw the gate with his arms still behind his head and a big smile on his face. _'O well, I haven't seen Hinata for a while and it will be nice to see her and say hi!' _He walked up to the door and knocked on it. He waited for 5 seconds, and then heard the sound of feet coming towards the door. He placed his arms by his sides as the door opened.

"Hello, you must be that young man the guards told me was here to see Lady Hinata?" She asked him. _'Strange, she has to be around my age and she is calling me young man?'_

"Yes I am here to see Hinata," He told the maid.

"Alright then, right this way sir," She replied, motioning for him to follow her. She led Naruto into the dining room. _'Hm_ _Hinata's house is very elegant!'_

"Wait right here while I decipher where Lady Hinata is, Ok?" She asked him.

"Alright," He exclaimed. The maid bowed to him and left the room._ 'Why did she bow to me? O well!' _He sat down and waited there for what seemed like hours (but was actually only 5 min.). _'When is she going to come back?' _He thought as the maid entered the room and bowed again.

"I'm sorry for making you wait sir," she said very sincerely, "We had to figure out where she is… We found her she is down the hall, 3rd room on the right; do you need me to lead you there or do you want to go by yourself?" She asked him.

"I think I can find it myself," He said as he put his arms behind his head and smiled at her.

"Yes sir," She said as she bowed yet again.

"…ok thanx for you assistance," he said to her as he got off of the couch and grabbed the present. She motioned for him to leave the room before her. He went to the door, but didn't go out. Instead he turned and looked at her.

"Ladies first!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why, thank you sir!" She said as she went out. She went in the opposite direction of him. _'Ok, 3rd room on the right?' _he asked him mentally, _'yeah that's what she said!' _he walked past two doors and the right and 3 on the left already and he started hearing the sound of a piano playing. _'That song is so beautiful!_'(Just so you know the song is 'Out of Time by, Liz Story')

_Out of Naruto's POV_

Naruto kept walking and conveniently, the sound of the piano playing got louder as he approached the room he was supposed to go into. The door was open a crack already so Naruto pushed it open, and was trying hard to be quiet so he wouldn't disturb the person. He stood by the door, and looked around.

The room had no lights on at all, but instead had lit lavender candles (the color and scent) all around the room. The room had pictures of a beautiful woman with blue hair (like Hinata's) and dark lavender eyes everywhere (not on the walls). There were even some on the piano… _'Is that Hinata playing that beautiful song?' _Naruto thought to himself. _'It's not just the song that is beautiful…'_ Her long hair was in a half ponytail, her kimono is very light lavender (almost white) with pink and purple flowers on it, the obi is pink, and her shoes are flip-flops (The bottom part is black and the strap part is white and pink). _'I heard someone come in, but if I look I would have to stop playing the piano,'_ Hinata thought to herself. _'I'll look who it is after I'm done playing.'_

'_She is so beautiful!' _Naruto thought. After 4 minutes Hinata had finished the song, she turned and looked at who had walked in; when she saw it was Naruto she blushed and looked at the ground.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, you look beautiful and that song was beautiful!" Naruto exclaimed.

"H-Hi Naruto… T-Thank you!" Hinata replied quietly. Naruto just sat staring at her, which made Hinata feel uncomfortable so, she was the first to speak up.

"… N-Not t-to be r-rude N-Naruto… B-But why a-are y-you here?" Hinata asked quietly, but Naruto heard her.

"What, Oh! I came here to give you this. It's a birthday present from Kiba; he also said to wish you a Happy Birthday!" Naruto exclaimed. _'I'll have to thank him when I see him!**'**_ Hinata thought making a mental note.

"… T-Thank you, for g-giving it to me," Hinata said quietly while accepting it from him and placing on the piano bench next to her.

"You're welcome… Hinata can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"… Um, s-sure!" Hinata exclaimed quietly.

"Well, I have more then one question… The first question is, what was that song you were playing on the piano," Naruto asked.

"T-The song it c-called 'Out of Time' and is w-written by Liz Story. N-Not m-many people k-know about it, s-since most p-people don't listen t-to classical m-music," Hinata explained.

"Oh, well it's very pretty. Another thing who is this?" he said picking up one of the pictures, "And why that song?" He asked. Hinata looked sad for a moment before answering.

"T-That…" she said motioning to the picture he held, "W-Was my m-mother…" She stopped realizing Naruto had a look that looked like a mixture of concern and confusion.

"…L-Let me explain, s-she _was_ my mother b-because she died." She explained.

"How, when?" Naruto asked.

"S-She um… I-I was o-only 6 years o-old, so it w-was 10 y-years ago. S-She took my Aunt and m-me, and left t-the house to go s-shopping for groceries and n-new clothes. W-We were going threw s-some clothes on t-the rack w-when a m-man..." Hinata stopped and tears filled her eyes and she had to blink them away.

Naruto was so into her story, he didn't realize it was it was hurting her to talk about it, until he looked at her face and saw the tears in her eyes. She blinked back her tears and Naruto was about to say something but was cut of.

"...I-I'm sorry, anyways, t-the man grabbed m-my Aunt and m-my Mother and told us if any of us s-scream he'd... k-kill me... He ran off with my Mother a-and my Aunt and I-I was too weak to s-stop him... I ran home as f-fast as I-I could and told my f-father, when we got back t-to the s-store we couldn't t-trace where they w-went... About 3 m-months later they d-discovered they're b-bodies in the r-river... The g-guy was caught 1 y-year afterwards trying to rob a s-store. The song 'Out of Time,' was a s-song my mother always used to p-play for m-me." Hinata explained.

"...Oh, I'm so sorry Hinata, I never knew! One more thing, how to you know they got the right guy?" Naruto asked.

"I-I saw his f-face when he took t-them; it was the s-same one I-I saw on the cover of a n-newspaper," She explained as her eyes started filling with tears. _'This beautiful woman was Hinata's mother?' _Naruto asked himself mentally.

She refused to let the tears fall though. Naruto saw them in her eyes and looked at her concerned.

"I'm sorry Hinata; I didn't mean to make you sad!" Naruto apologized sincerely.

"I-It's alright Naruto, I-I just miss her very much... i-it's not your fault..." She said quietly as a single tear went down her cheek. Naruto, who was still looking at her face, reached and wiped the tear away but, instead of pulling his hand back to its spot, he left it on her cheek. _'Hinata's skin is so soft' _He thought to himself. _'What's he doing?'_ She asked herself, searching for the answers in her head.

"Hinata your skin is so soft and you are so beautiful... Oops did I say that out load? That was supposed to stay in a thought bubble!" Naruto exclaimed not very truthfully, still not removing his hand.

"...I-It's ok N-Naruto... and thank you by the way," She said quietly. Naruto took a moment to think about why she was telling him thank you, then realized what he said to make her thank him.

"You're welcome Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, still not removing his hand but, adding a foxy grin to his face. Hinata blushed and sighed.

"Is something wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"... No," She said sighing again.

"Hinata, I can tell when something is wrong, please tell me!" Naruto exclaimed as put his hands on her shoulders.

"... Nothing, I-I'm fine," She said sighing yet again.

"HINATA, you're driving me crazy! Tell me!" Naruto exclaimed/almost yelled.

"... I-I'm sorry, p-please don't get m-mad," She said quietly, as she bowed her head to hide her face.

"... I'm sorry I yelled Hinata, please tell me!" Naruto said as he hugged her. Hinata was shocked that he had hugged her; she took a moment before responding.

"I-I just, can't help b-but feel it was all m-my fault..." Hinata said quietly. Naruto heard her and hugged her tighter, he didn't know why but it felt right to hug her.

"Hinata it's alright! It wasn't your fault; you weren't even a Genin were you? You probably couldn't have beaten him; you were only a little girl!" Naruto said trying to make her feel better.

"...T-That makes me feel b-better, but my dad was d-disappointed in me, even if he d-didn't say so, I could see it in his e-eyes..." Hinata said.

"It wasn't your fault, you shouldn't feel guilty!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thanks Naruto," She said hugging him back, "That makes me feel better, that you think that I mean!"

"Good!" He said as he kissed her gently on the lips, he didn't know why it just seemed like the right thing to do. Hinata was surprised at first but then slowly kissed him back. They stayed like that for a good 3 minutes, then at the same time they both pulled away. They looked at each other and smiled. Hinata started to blush a little, while Naruto put on his foxy grin again.

"...Uh N-Naruto, I'm supposed to h-have guest come w-with me to the H-Hyuuga ball. It's for my b-birthday; would you l-like to come with m-me?" Hinata asked blushing even more than before. Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah I'll go with you!" Naruto said as he smiled and held his hand out for her to take it. She took his hand gratefully and smiled. They both stood up and made they're way to the ball room.

_**Hours later**_

After Naruto had left Hinata decided to open Kiba's present. She red the card attached to it and it said from Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai Sensei. She undid the Bow and ripped open the paper carefully, it was a card board box. She shook it and heard something moving around. She took some scissors, cut the tape, and opened up the bow. Inside the box, was a scrapbook of pictures of them as a team and all off them separately (Even Akamaru) and notes from all three of them. She looked over all the pictures and it brought tears to her eyes to see how much they had all grown together, like a family. She whipped her tars away, put the scrap book on her shelf, changed into her PJs and slide into bed with everyone she loved on her mind.

_**The End**_

Author's note: Sorry I took so long! I know that if I don't update my other stories soon, the people reading them are going to beat the crap out of me! School has been hectic! Thanks for reading and please review! Leona 


End file.
